Breastfeeding is widely accepted to be superior to bottle feeding for infants. Breastfeeding is also difficult and painful for many new mothers. Existing nipple shields are helpful in facilitating breastfeeding and reducing pain but can become dislodged easily, hurting the mother and frustrating the infant. When they do, the mother may be placed in a very awkward position of stopping to replace the shield or proceeding without it if the shield becomes fouled by, for example, falling on the floor.
Furthermore, tandem breastfeeding twins while using existing nipple shields is functionally impossible. Existing nipple shields require the mother to use a free hand to position and hold the shield in place, at least until the infant achieves a latch. When tandem feeding twins, the nursing mother obviously does not have a free hand, and therefore cannot practically use existing shields.
It would be advantageous if an apparatus existed for facilitating breastfeeding that could be secured in place.